1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel and an organic light emitting display device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there have been many attempts to develop various flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume in comparison to the cathode ray tube display. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display, etc.
Amongst the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display displays an image by using organic light emitting diodes which generate lights using the recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display device has advantages of a rapid response time and a low power consumption.
However, the conventional organic light emitting display device has a difficulty in displaying an image with a desired luminance due to deteriorating efficiency of the organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) over time.